Serpents Child
by Relina-Chan
Summary: Trinity Night, were an, until this story starts, an ordinary girl. Then secrects were told and her life changed. Your POV, OC. Revised form of 'why would this happen to me'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you all. I have rewritten some of this. It was posted as 'Why would this happen to me?' before, but I thought it lacking. The next chapter is started on and hopefully it will soon be done. It is in your POV.**

CH. 1

Every day was ordinary. And you hated it.  
>At mornings you were grumpy. You ate and then you went to school. You had boring classes, and you talked with your friends. Then you went home, did homework and had dinner. Then you went to bed.<br>You hated your ordinary world, but at your birthday your world was always perfect. This time it was forever.

"Happy birthday!" Scarlett Night, your little sister yelled, and threw her present at you. "Hey!" You got hurt by the corner, and were, as always grumpy. "Sorry!" Scarlett sat at a chair. "Why does my little birthday girl look angry?" Mathias Night came in with his arm around Ginger Night. Your mom and dad were still very much in love.

"Here you go" Ginger gave you a present. "There was a letter for you too, but we have to talk to you before you open it." "Kay" You took the present and began opening. "Why don't you open your sister's first?" Mathias asked with a smile. "Hmm." you took Scarlett's present and began opening it. It was a book. "It's a diary!" Scarlett smiled brightly. "Eh, thanks Scar." She pouted at the name, but only because she thought it sounded like a baby name.

"Can I go see TV now?" she had her puppy eyes on. "Okay darling." Ginger sat down in the chair Scarlett left.

"We have to tell you something important." Mathias took out an envelope, and gave it to you. It was of aged paper, some sort of parchment. You turned it around and saw a red wax-seal, an H with a snake, a lion, a badger and an eagle surrounding it. You nervously broke the seal and began opening. In it was a letter, also in parchment. You folded it out and began reading the words in emerald ink. Your eyes widened as you read. You were accepted into a school for magic! You then looked up and stared at your parents. Ginger smiled nervously and Mathias opened his mouth and began: "I'm sorry we haven't told you before. But we're… we're not your real parents." You stared at them not understanding anything. Then you blinked and all the pieces began to fall into place. Your father had blond hair and your mother had reddish hair. Your little sister also had red hair. You had never really looked like them. Your fingers went up to your own brown hair, which was curling lightly while theirs were reasonably straight. Then you sighed and demanded to know _everything_.

Mathias began: "We found you at our doorstep. We didn't know who you were or why you were there. But we took you in. At your one year birthday an odd man approached us. He gave us a letter and disappeared with the words: Take good care of her. In that letter it stood that your mother was dead. And that on your eleventh birthday you were to receive such a letter." Mathias nodded in the direction of the letter in your hand. Then Ginger continued: "It was also written that your father couldn't have you, and that at the school there would be explained more about your father to you." Then Ginger smiled and nodded in the direction of their gift to you. "That thing was with you."

You took the gift and opened it carefully. It was a medallion. It was golden and decorated with a snake. It looked like it could be opened, but you couldn't. You put it around your neck and looked up at your… Parents.

"But since it was already yours we're also coming with you to buy school stuff." You smiled a bit at them. Then you asked: "What about money, I bet those things are expensive." The two adults exchanged looks. "Your father also seemed to have left you a bank account with money in." Your eyes grew big. "Really?" They nodded. "In your name even."

You shook your head trying to think through all the information. They both stood up. "We'll leave you to your, probably chaotic, thoughts. We'll go shopping together tomorrow." Mathias said. "I'll get Scarlett to bring you some dinner later." Ginger added. You smiled up at them, grateful. They then went out and left you with your thoughts.

You used the whole day, alone, up in your room. You thought a lot about the weird things that happen when you are angry or sad or even happy.

You thought about your real father, thinking if he had abandoned you or just couldn't have you.

You thought about tomorrow and about that magic school.

You ate when Scarlett came with your food. You could see on the expression she had, that she had been told some of the things. She hugged you before she left, whispering into your ear: "You'll always be my sister, no matter what." You smiled to her, a bit tearful and she left. You went to your wardrobe to look for some clothes to put on tomorrow, some that you wanted to look witch-like. You took all you thought could work and put it on your bed. Then you fell asleep on your bed, on the clothes, hopefully ready for the next day.

_Tbc._

**Please tell me what you think ;)**

**Your author, Relina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the next chapter! I have started on the next one, but I must warn you: it might take awhile to finish! Well this chapter is a bit longer than the other.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

CH. 2

_You fell asleep__, hopefully ready for the next day._

-;o;-

You woke up when your mother opened your door and came in to wake you. "Already awake?" Ginger smiled down at you. "Nah, not yet." You answered yawning. She laughed and went out the door, saying: "breakfast is ready."

You sat up and stretched. Then you looked around in your room. You were on your bed in the middle of the back wall, your clothes scattered around on the floor, your wardrobe, on the left wall, wide open. You embarrassed bit your lip and hurriedly piled the leftover clothing into the closet. Then you turned around to your bed and the clothes you had found. You grimaced when you saw how crumpled they had become from you sleeping on them. You quickly lifted them and straightened them as good as you could before laying them on your chair. The chair stood in front of your desk, to the right of your bed. Then you went to the bathroom and did your normal routine.

When you were done you went back into your room and put on the clothes. It was a black dress with long sleeves, your only pair of black socks (they were one of the two only socks you had that were clean. The other choice was a pair that was bright yellow and decorated with flowers.)

You looked at yourself in the mirror for a moment before turning around, grumbling about how the dress didn't have any pockets for your phone. You quickly picked the phone up in your hand, shoved it down into one of your bags and raced downstairs.

-*o*-

Mathias looked up from where he was reading the newspaper, seated at the table, when you raced into the kitchen. "Oh my, what's the rush?" he asked smiling. You glared at him and haughtily replied, "I'm just really excited. Nothing wrong with that." Mathias laughed a bit at your antics. "Of course not. It's not every day someone gets to go on a magic shopping spree." He said, winking at you. You shook your head at him, a small smile lurking in the corner of your mouth.

You sat down in your chair and Ginger placed a plate in front of you. "Here you go sweetie." You nodded your thanks to her and quickly began eating. Ginger shook her head at you, smiling. "Don't choke." Scarlett took that moment to come into the kitchen, yawning wildly and rubbing her eyes. "Mornin' Scar." You told her quickly chugging some of your juice down. She blinked at you, mumbled a; "Morn' Trin." And shuffled over to her seat. Ginger ruffled her hair laughing lightly. "Why does it seem like none of you are morning people?"

Not answering Scarlett slumped on the table and Ginger shook her head ruefully at her.

When you were done with the meal you stood and turned to your foster mother. "When are we going?" you asked impatiently. She smiled at you, piled the last dirty dishes into the washing machine, and dried her hands. "Hmm, now I think would be a good time. Right dear?" She turned to your foster father and he gave her a smile, before glancing at you and answering; "Yes of course."

Scarlett then rose from her seat and shuffled into the living room to watch TV.

"Let's go then!" You went out into the hall and slipped on your shoes. They followed you in a slower tempo. You all then went outside and got into the car.

"The place where we'll buy your stuff lies in London, a place called Diagon Alley. We can find it by going through a pub called the Leaky Cauldron, but muggles, which is humans without magic, can't see the pub. So we'll drive to the place it is, and you have to find it for us." Mathias explained from the front seat, driving out onto the road. You nodded vigorously and you were on the way.

-^o^-

"There!" you pointed to where you saw a sign with the name the Leaky Cauldron. Your foster parent squinted in the direction and didn't seem to see it. "Follow me!" you yelled and then ran towards it. They laughed and ran after you.

"You see it now?" You asked standing in front of its door, your arms up in the air. They squinted once more, but seemed to see it.

Mathias opened the door and you all went into the pub.

Ginger looked around with distaste. "So dirty..." she muttered. Mathias rubbed her back and you went to the disk. Mathias smiled at the one behind the disk and asked; "could you help us through to Diagon Alley?" The man looked at him for a second before smiling. "Muggleborn?" He asked glancing at you. Mathias nodded. The man nodded back and came out from behind the disk. "Follow me, follow me. I'm Tom by the way." You all followed him out behind the pub.

You looked around confused. It looked like any alley there could be behind a pub. Had something gone wrong? Ginger looked around with a grimace, there smelled like garbage. Tom didn't seem to notice anything wrong and walked over to the brick wall taking out a wooden stick. He rapped on some of the bricks and suddenly the bricks touched began to move. They moved some other bricks with it and suddenly Diagon Alley showed itself.

Tbc.

**Liked this chapter? Show you appreciation by reviewing! And please, if you find errors please tell so they can be changed!**

**Your author, Relina**


	3. AN

**I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter. But I very much need you to vote in my poll. I can't write before I have at least 5 votes. It's very important, so please help me out here.**

**It is about which year the Potter gang should be in when Trinity(you) is in first. Please be quick, because like said above, I'm in need of these votes before I can write any more.**

**I'll take this chapter off when I get the answer and the real chapter is done.**

**Thank you**

**Your author, Relina**


End file.
